


Усы, лапы, хвост — и ещё документы

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Cats, Color Pencils, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Служебные кошки воинской части №326-057: безымянный перс, Муся, Тор и Сухарик.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест (Макси)





	Усы, лапы, хвост — и ещё документы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Повесть о Сибирской колонии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918423) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Ив (prosto_Iv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2). 



> **Форма:** арт  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** кошки  
>  **Примечание:** иллюстрация к макси "[Повесть о Сибирской колонии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918423)"


End file.
